The One He Couldn't Forget
by Desake no Sabaku
Summary: When he hears her voice see her face he cant believe it. since they met when they were 4 he could never forget. New character Desake read Arthurs notes for info Pairings Deja/Gaara TEMARI/SHIKAMARU,Neji/tenten.Lee/Sakura,Ino/Kiba,Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1 :The return

summary: When he hears her voice . sees her face ha cant belive it was her . ever since they met when they were 4 just kids he could never forget. New character DesakeDeja (read beginning arthors ntes for more info) MAIN Pairings Deja/Gaara, Side PAIRINGS. TEMARI/SHIKAMARU, Neji/tenten. Lee/Sakura, Ino/Kiba, Naruto/Hinata.

Author notes: ok this is the very first story I'm writing (Yay. ) . So please tell me if you liked it and please review it. ALSO THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! Oh also the new character is Desake –Deja. First Desake is her real first name but everyone calls her Deja because well she just likes better and uses her first name as the last like this: Deja –DESAKE .(Desake Pronounced like d-saw-key)(Deja pronounced like day-ja) also the third hokage is her adopted dad since she was 8 months old. (Working on a story about her past.) Also irukauma is the 5-tailed dolphin horse sealed with/in her. So in my stories Gaara still is a _Jinchūriki_. And she means Desake up until after flash back or so is Deja. (Also you should know when he or she or them is referring to certain people hopefully )Also Iru is Irukuma's nickname that Desake/ Deja Gave to her. (Also Irukuma is pronounced: Irukauma= Er-roo-ca-Mao/ Iru-Er-roo)

**The one he couldn't forget: Chapter 1**

**The Arrival**

Gaara heard her yell his name, running up to him swinging her arms around his neck. He could barely believe it was her. Well he knew it was her voice and her face, but he couldn't believe it. It had been so long: he had not seen her for 3 years, and had barely seen her then. And when she left it was so sudden.

(Flashback)

(After finishing her battle in the chuunin exams)

She jumped up to where in the stands Gaara and his siblings were. She ran up to Gaara throwing her arms around him. (She sure likes doing that )She said bye, I'll miss you and see you later into his ear. Then she stepped back and said bye to his siblings. Then she made some hand sighs and then said wind board no jutsu (風のボードは術) suddenly she was lifted off the ground as if she was flying , although she was in a surfing stance with one hand on hip and waving with one hand .Temari then said how? She said I'll teach you when I get back. Then she went over to where the other Konaha / leaf village ninjas who she went to the academy with and said her goodbyes. Went high into the air waved one last time to the hokage then flew out of the village and left.

(End flashback)

The when she let go of Gaara she noticed he had a surprised look on his face. Then she did her famous stance, one hand on her hip, one hand off to the side of her standing up as if saying what, with her hand leaning back. . Then he blinked, as if coming out of a trance. She then put both hands on her hips and said well did you miss me or just forget I existed. Then he shook his head and said it was nice to see she really did come back. Then when she looked straight into his eyes both went into a trans. Both lost into each other's eyes, thinking something. The others just looked at them both wondering what the two were thinking.

(Gaara's head)

Shakaku: Well this is your chance to tell her how you feel, tell her you love her and move on 'cause if you don't I will. Imean this is boring just sitting here.

Gaara: Shut up will you I mean it

(Insert 5 minutes of arguing in Gaara's head)

(Desake's head)

Irukuma: Well, so what are you waiting for?

Desake: what do you mean, Iru?

Irukuma: Tell him you like him.

Desake: ARE YOU CRAZY HE'LL FREAK!!!

Iru: now Deja you've known him since ya'll were 4 and you know he isn't the kind of person to freak.

(Insert 5 minutes of arguing in Desake's head)

Finally after 5 minutes of waiting for one of them to say something Ino being the impatient one of the group said, "Well hell-o we're here to."

Suddenly both regained conscious of the world around them and saw the others who had been there since the beginning.

WELL HI THERE DESAKE, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN, Naruto yelled. Well fine and also remember I like to be called Deja instead. Remember? OH, yeah I must of forgotten over the years.

Then she reacquainted herself with her old friends. And all of them were there; Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Sia, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Shino, and Kankuro.

Ino then pointed something out that she could only make notice of. Because suddenly she yelled , you look great. And at that moment as if on cue every one took a step back and looked at her. Deja still had short hair that almost reached her shoulders. It was a dark brownish-blackish color with blue streaks in it. (All natural of course like mine) going across almost like a pattern. She had almond colored skin just perfectly tanned. Like the stripes of blue in her hair her electric blue eyes the same color. She had the most perfect curves a woman could have. Often when she went out with the group when they were younger she was always asked if she was the oldest of the group because of her shape but as well known through the group she was the youngest of them all being born a ways right after Gaara. And she had a smile everyone in the village knew her for.

After everybody stopped staring she said thanks to Ino for pointing that out. (Not really)

THEN NARUTO YELLED, YEAH YOU LOOK GREAT NOW THAT YOU DON'T SUCH LOOSE CLOTHES, I MEAN WHEN YOU WENT PLACES WITH ME AND THE PERVY SAGE THE PEOPLE WE MET THOUGHT BOTH OF US WERE JIRAIYA'S SONS I MEAN THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE A BOY.

Immediately following that Gaara and the rest except for Naruto noticed a temper vein appear on her forehead. Then she said, yeah real funny, and also don't bring that up again she said bringing her hands to her hips.

Everybody laughed.

OK THEN EVERY ONE, NARUTO, YELLED, LETS GO GET SOME RAMEN!!!

At that said Naruto to took Hnata's hand and started running to the nearest ramen shop , quickly followed by Lee taking Sakura,s hand then Ino and Kiba, Neji and then Tenten, and lastly Temari dragging Shikamaru along with him muttering," troublesome woman". And the rest followed. Well except Deja AND Gaara. Deja turned to gaara giving a questioned look and asking, "are all of them couples well except Kankuro, Choji, and Sia. Then gaara gave her a knowing smirk. Then finally Naruto called," come on hurry up you two."

Then Deja ran grabbing his hand running . With a few questions in mind. LIKE IS GAARA WITH ANYONE, AND IF THE OTHERS ARE REALLY COPLES.

YEAH DONE WITH MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY EVER . PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER A QUESTION PLEASE SEND IT TO .

Well what's in store for them next time who knows ?WELL EXCEPT ME ANY WAYS

Well by till next time please review


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Together

**ARTHORS PURPOSE: Well sorry I haven't written in while. I've just been real busy with CRCT, ITBS, SAT 10 and other end of the year test. Well being in seventh grade has never been so hard. Well so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Please review. **

**#################################################################################**

**The one he couldn't forget: chapter 2**

**Time together**

Finally after catching up with the others at the restaurant they walked in. Immediately they noticed it was like a ghost time. No one was there. OH YEAH IT IS WAY PAST LUNCH TIME AND NOWHERE NEAR DINNER SO NO ONE IS HERE. "ISNT THAT GREAT, WE GET THIS WHOLE PLACE TO OUR SELVES. Naruto yelled."

Then a waiter came out and showed them to a rather large table that fit all of them. Finally when all were situated in their seats the discussion began. First they talked about random events that have been happening in the town. Then their placed their orders.

Finally Deja brought the subject she had been wondering about.

"So, u guys decided to pair up and go out, "Déja said.

Suddenly as soon as she said that the room fell silent. "Well. "She asked curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "Well, um….." some of them started to stammer. "OF COURSE WE DID I MEAN WHAT YOU EXPECT!"Naruto yelled grabbing Hinata by the waist. I mean look me and Hinata we hooked up."And as soon as he said that Hinata started flashing different colors of red.

Oh, so how bout the rest of you, you guys hooked up to. Well, Temari said nudging Shikamaru," me and lazy here decided to hook up to." Really? Deja said. Yeah I know she's troublesome and bothersome and……."OW"! "What was that for troublesome woman!" Shikamaru said. Well you were going on and complaining about me again! Temari, said. HMHMH……., Shikamaru grumbled.

Everyone sweat drop.

Well me and Neji got together, TenTen said.

That's great! Now let me guess who else has hooked up. Deja commented. There's Ino and Kiba.

YEP YOU GOT THAT RITE! We hooked up and have been enjoying every minute of it; Kiba said a giant grin spreading across his face.

Also my youthful friend, me and my youthful Sakura here hooked up, Lee yelled.

So am I missing anyone else? I mean did any one else hook up that I missed?

Nope none of us has had that much luck as the rest of our friends here. Choji said a look of disappointment on his face.

Well don't despair, you guys will find love one day or another. So don't give up. Deja said with a smile.

So how about you, you found anyone? Kankuro said a sly grin spreading across his face.

Well no. Deja said plainly.

So what caused you to be gone so long? Shino asked

Well I wa- Deja was cut off by a messenger ninja coming up to their table. Deja-sama he said, the hokage has requested your present's immediately.

Deja stood up and looked at her friends around the table saying see you later.

Then took off for the hokages buildind leaving a disappointed Gaara behind wondering.

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED 2 NO HOW IVE BEN DOING SO FAR. I ALSO NEED 5 BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! EVEN IF IT IS JUST A GOOD.


	3. Authors notes

Ok I'm really sorry I haven't up dated. I just moved from Georgia to Florida and I've been so busy unpacking boxes and trying to settle in. so it's been hard. also could yall tell me how I'm doing so far because I haven't getting many reviews even though people have been reading my stories and please since this is still my first story could yall Please tell me how long people usually make their stories and how many chapters aren't too long. Also I'm already writing the next chapter so far but I'm kind of stuck in the middle. So please help.

And **REVIEW PLZ**

**,Desake**


	4. Chapter 4: The Report

**Authors Note: **Ok. I know I haven't updated in a while but I just moved to a new house in a new state. So I've been pretty busy. BUT IM REALLY SORRRY SO PLEZE DON'T HURT ME. Also plz review. And can you all give me a rounded total of how long a story should be. I'm pretty new at this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though that would be awesome. Also it is owned by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**The One He Couldn't Forget chapter 3: Mission Report**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hi Tsunade," Deja said in a little too happy of a voice.

"Well hello Desake how did your mission go?" Tsunade asked in an annoyed voice."

"Well first off please don't call me Desake I go by Deja now actually."

"WELL OK THEN, Tsunade said in an irritated voice go on with it already."

"Ok then… first off I really didn't really get to learn much…."

"WHAT! You were there for three years and you didn't learn much? What did you do there then?"

"Well first off you shouldn't yell so much you'll make your blood pressure go up and second I didn't say I didn't learn anything just not an abundance of a lot of things OK!"

"Fine." Tsunade said lowering her voice.

"Ok then. I learned that the akatsuki had 9 members. That was how many there was when I first arrived. There members include Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidra, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan & Pein. They have been trying to catch all the Biju."

"So you're telling me that they have been trying to gather them?"

"Yes that is what they are trying to do but since the recent fights many of them have been killed as you no. Also after Sasori died they added a new member his name was Tobi. Also after Naruto's fight with pain Konan left. So right now there are only 3 members left but these three are the most dangerous of them all. They are also very sneaky in the things they do."

"I see in your mission report you say all of them have special ability rite?"

"Yes that is included in the mission report also."

"I see now this whole Biju business, did they know you were one of them and if they were why'd they let you go."

"Well rite before I left half of the akatsuki was still alive and I had a feeling while I was there I was being watched. I have a feeling one of them knew but didn't say anything. And as for what their planning I don't know. And as I told you before they wouldn't tell me much. As for that I think it was for 1 they still didn't trust me enough to tell me everything with me being the 3rd hokage adopted daughter and all. Also I was new to the organization so they didn't tell me much because of that to."

"Ah so I see they haven't gained that much trust even though you were there for three years. That must mean whatever they are planning must be big If someone has been there for so long but still haven't told them everything."

"But you know what one thing I can't figure out."

"And what is that?" Tsunade asked becoming more intrigued every second.

"Well there was this member; his name was Tobi he came after Sasori had died, but it seemed to me that he knew more than I did about the organization before even joining."

"Exactly what are you getting at Deja?"

"Well it seemed like they told him everything about the organization as soon as he joined. I mean that is a whole lot sooner than anybody else was told. I mean all members were supposed to be there for a year before being told even a quarter of what he was told with in his first month."

"Well that seems like a something to go in to, but any way speaking of other matters….."

"Like what exactly?" Deja asked.

"Well your payment of course. All money you have earned has been put into your account…also the inheritance money of yours." Tsunade said in a lower voice.

"O-yeah I almost forget the day I left was the day the invasion happened and the 3rd died," Deja said becoming depressed.

"Well yes his money has also been added to your account."

"Ok." Deja said stiffly.

Also the arrangements of were you will be living are…

Well that's the chapter. Man this took some thinking got writers block by doing this one… Well anyway this took up 4 pages and 81i words.

So what will happen next? Who will Deja be living with/ and how will she take this will all be coming up in the next chapter.

So bye for now please **review.**


	5. Chapter 5 :Moving,Cleaning,and Decoratin

**Moving, Cleaning, and Decorating**

**Ok this is one of my fastest updates ever hope you enjoy and thanks to ****Priestess-of-Jashin**** and cool blue for reviewing. So here it is. Also in my stories they have cell phones and computers and iPods' but that is the only things. I try to stay original in this story**

**Pov: point of view**

**(Me talking)**

**Normal P.O.V**

#####################################################################################################

"Also the arrangements of where you will be living are the house you used to live in with Deidra farther out from the center of the village near woods." Said Tsunade

"O.K then I already have all my stuff there because I didn't take it with me on account of messing up the mission." Deja said perking up

"Um, ok but didn't you leave on the mission about three years ago."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well kind of because you were twelve when you left and now you are fifteen, right?""And that was three years ago."

"Yes."

"Wouldn't that make most of your clothes be on the small side for you, Ne?" Tsunade said in a no-it-all-voice.

"O-yeah I kinda forget about that." Deja said giving off a nervous laugh.

"Well yea….."

"But most of them will fit I mean I haven't grown much I'm only 5 feet 2 inches. That's even shorter than Hinata I think. Plus I always wore larger clothes when I was younger so some of them must still fit."

"O yes I remember. You always wore baggy clothes when you were younger, I mean really it was kind of easy to mistake you for a little boy even though you always had a girly figure." Tsunade said mock coating her voice.

"OK, yes maybe I did get mistaken for a boy especially after getting my hair cut but can you people STOP BRINGING THAT UP, I MEAN SERIOUSLY !"Deja yelled a temper vain popping while she pushed her glasses up.

"Well anyway…. I will allow you to buy as much clothes today and tomorrow if you need it, just tell the people to put it on my tab.

"Ok!"

"Also as you know the sand siblings are in the village and are staying for a while and can't stay in a hotel for that long, and since your house has three levels and six bed rooms that are large do you mind them staying with you?"

Of course I don't mind. That means I won't be all alone out there. But also I will need to go grocery shopping…

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I will not fund that part. That would cost me a fortune paying to feed 4 teenagers is not what I want to do. You're on your own with that one.

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS! Just ask them to pitch in for the food no big deal."

"Fine"

OK you are now dismissed someone should be down stairs to pick you up and take you to the house.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Downstairs –Normal P.O.V**

Deja looked around downstairs to see who was to escort her but was surprised to see who it was. It was Gaara leaning against the wall next to the exit. So she started walking over.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

I heard footsteps coming toward me and I looked up to see Deja walking toward me with her signature smirk on her face. She came up to in front of me and stopped.

Then she said," Are you the one that's suppose to escort me?"

I answered her and said "yes."

Her smirk grew even bigger after I said that and she said, "Escort away then."

I moved off the wall and walked out the door holding it open for her. And as she walked a wind came and blew her shoulder length blue and black hair. She looked so beautiful at that moment- WAIT STOP I said to myself what am I thinking she is a friend and that's all.

She looked back at me raising an eyebrow with a wats-wrong look on her face. Then I noticed she was several paces in front of me. I suddenly let go of the door walking up to her.

We had been walking for five minutes and the silence was getting to me. I already knew the walk was a twenty minute walk to the house and we still had 15 minutes left to walk. Then as soon as I was about to say something she did.

"So me, you, Temari, and Kankuro are going to share a house huh, well this will be interesting."

"Yes it will I responded."

"Also when we get there I need to clean one of the rooms out plus the house might need some cleaning up I mean it probably accumulated a lot of dust while I was gone…"she trailed off.

"No need the house has already been cleaned but you still need to do the room you were talking about" Interrupted.

A-Okay less work for me then she said in a relived voice well anyway…. She went on about doing some shopping she had to do for groceries and how she was going to break Tsunade's bank by buying so much clothes and rambled on about other things

**At the House Gaara's P.O.V**

As we walked up the pathway to the house I noticed Deja started smiling. Then she said, this house brings back memories good and bad .I looked down at her and noticed a tear run down her cheek. I turned to ask her what's wrong but suddenly she turned to me took my hand and ran through the door and right up stairs.

We stood in front of a light blue door that had the name "Deidra" printed on it in yellow. I noticed a flicker of sadness in Deja's eyes as we stood in front of the door. Then she reached for the door knob and opened it.

It was a pretty normal room. The walls were a light shade of blue with yellow bordering. Which I assumed were his favorite colors. There was a black desk pushed to the left side of the room when you walk in. A large window was from across the door and a king sized bed with a blue and yellow comforter on it. Beside the bed there was a night stand with a digital clock. And a dresser on the other side. Then there was just a huge open space in the middle of the room in which you could fit 7 king sized beds in. I noticed the room had pictures all around it. They were mostly pictures of him (Deidra) and Deja, him and some friends, family, he also had one big one of him Deja and the 3rd Hokage. As Deja saw this she smiled greatly.

Then she said,"Ok what are your favorite colors "? Why do you ask? I answered. Reasons OK! She answered." "Red and black are my favorite colors". I answered. O.K then stand behind me she said. I walked over to her and stood behind her. Then she made some hand sighs and yelled permanent-transformation jutsu! All of a sudden there was a blinding light. When we opened our eyes I was amazed.

Then Deja ran out of the room. While she was gone I had the chance to see what had changed.

The walls were no longer blue and yellow but were black with red stripes and bordering. The desk was still black but red accents the dresser and night stand looked similar to that. The comforters on the bed were black and the sheets were red. The many pillows were different shades of red with some black. The window lining was red with red flowing curtains hanging from them.

Then Deja came back in the room with a huge box in hand. She sat the box down in the middle of the floor. When I looked in side was surprised. There was a bunch of pictures of me, Deja Temari, and Kankuro. Some were from when we were younger and Deja would visit. Some were just of me and Kankuro or Temari, or all three of us. And some were even from the chunnin exams. She then took all of the pictures out of the box and laid them on the bed. Next she removed all the pictures off the wall into the box. She then took the other pictures and put them on the wall and other various places. Then she took a red and black target out of nowhere and posted it on the wall. She then reached under the bed and pulled out a case in the case there were about 12 small kunai knives in it. They were mate from a light still with a red ribbon tied to the ends.

Then what Deja said surprised me.

She said she was going to give them to me during the chunnin exams but never got the chance.

Arigoto Deja-Chan.

O, THERES NO NEED FOR FORMALTIES HERE OK!

O, um Gomen-nasai….

OK there's no need to apologize either.

O well. Gom-

Ok come on." She said while picking up the box and dragging me out the room into the one next to it. It was a bright electric blue door with the name "Deja" printed on it in neon green. When we walked in the room it was a blast of bright colors. The walls were an electric blue with a neon green pattern of stripes on it. In Deja's room she had the set up the same except the dressers were a white color with electric blue and neon green stripes on it. Then her comforter was electric blue with neon green stripes and a white Shirayuri(white lily: stands for purity or being pure. You will learn why it's there later in the story) in the middle of it. Then she had several pictures everywhere .There was at least 1 picture with at least each 3 of our friends in it. Like group pictures. Then I noticed a green album next to her bed. I went to sit on her bed and took the book off the night stand and looked through it. It was about 10 pounds and had at least. She had hundreds of pictures in it and it wasn't even half way filled up yet. She also had a picture of a boy that I didn't recognize all the way in the very back but I didn't say anything to her.

Then we heard the door open down stairs. We got up and went outside the room to see Temari and Kankuro coming up the stairs .We met them in the hallway then Deja said that Temari's room is across from her room and Kankuro is next to hers.

"OK then I will see ya'll in the morning." Kankuro yawned

Its only six you know?" Temari replied

I no I'm just really tired….."Kankuro said while turning his door knob but was cut off by Deja.

O, I need some money from to go grocery shopping and since everyone has to eat every one pitches in.

Ok here's twenty bucks. Temari handed Deja.

I'm going with you so ill just give it to you when were there." I told her

Well….um I really low on money right now so yeah." Kankuro stammered.

Wat! You probably eat the most and you don't want to pay are you crazy! Deja yelled

Well um yeah I just can't he replied.

Then Deja whispered to me she was going to use her trump card to get him to pay. All I could do was smirk.

AW, come on Kanky-kun pwease." Deja said with a puppy dog face and looking as if about to cry

Alright fine! Take my money." He said as he shoved the money into Deja's hand going into his room slamming the door.

Ok let's head out Deja said grabbing Gaara's hand running down the steps out the door to the store leaving a chuckling Temari behind.

Ok that was long took a while but I finished and my hands are killing me but hey that's wat it takes.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6:Grocery shopping

**Grocery shopping **

**Disclaimer: Don't own WISH I DID**

**Pov**

**(Thinking)**

**Gaara's POV**

As me and Deja walked down the street I started noticing some things. Like how guys kept ogling at Deja. I mean she is very pretty and has nice curves and all but it was like they didn't have enough since to hide the fact. Then guys would brush pass her groping her and letting their hands roam to the wrong places. I mean she wasn't even wearing anything revealing. She had knee length electric blue shorts a white hip length loose white shirt with the Konoha sign on it and her forehead protector around her leg. But the thing that pissed me off the most was that Deja didn't even notice and let them. I know it wasn't that she knew what they were doing, with the fact that she never learned what guys do and that fact that she was so naïve and all but still.

"Hey Deja do you notice how many guys are staring at you"!

What? People are staring where?

Everywhere especially guys.

O, Hi ".Deja said while waving to all the guys.

After we finished talking I caught a somewhat 18 year old guy staring real intently at her. And as soon as we made eye contact a smirk spread across his face and as soon as I saw it I knew what he was thinking. I tried to get Deja to move or walk faster. But then he started advancing on us. Now where we were walking was a back route to the store and there were few people here so no one would see what this guy tried. So he came up to us and snatch Deja's wrist before I could grab her. He then pushed her up against a building kissing her and grinding his hips into hers.

Now this made me furious and before I could think my sand came flying out my gourd. It rushed around the guy and lifted him off the ground.

I was about to crush him but then Deja came running to me. She told me to put him down.

I said fine and put him down.

Then Deja said while tilting her head shifting her glasses why were you doing that

At that I was flabbergasted. I know she just didn't ask me that. I said 'Well he basically tried to kidnap you.

He did she asked innocence pouring out of her voice and eyes. Why

Well he probably thought you were beautiful and tried to take advantage of that. And before I even noticed what I said it came out. And as soon as I did she stopped dead in her tracks.

You think I'm beautiful she said to him eyes sparking with an innocence look.

UM…..well yes.

O, thank you for that she said jumping onto him giving him a hug.

'Welcome, but it was only me who said it, I mean you're told that a lot.

I know but it's usually from people who are just trying to get something from me or….

Or what?

It just means a lot told me 'cause tour special to me. She said looking at the ground

O…

**Time skip 10 minutes**

Finally the store Desake said as we walked through the front door.

Ok, we need lots of food. RingRingRing. O, that's my cell phone

And as soon as she opened and put it to her she pulled it away from her ear and stared it. I could even hear the screams coming from the other end. Ok what happened again? And for the fact Deja wasn't talking told me the other person was talking. Then Deja in an exasperated voice said, "Fine. Then she hung up.

"So what that was about."I asked

"Well Sakura and Ino had planned a sleep over and asked could it be held at our house since it was the biggest other than the Hyūga compound Deja explained.

OK then I guess we have to buy extra food then. I responded.

Not just extra food, a whole lot of extra food. She told me

###################################################

**Normal POV**

So as Deja and gaara walked through the store they saw all the things that they would need for the sleepover and after. So first they went down the fruit isle. They got 3pounds of strawberries (Deja's favorite fruit) 2 water melons, 3 bags of grapes, and a bunch of bananas. Then the cereal aisle and bought 6 boxes of different cereals. They then needed some party bowls so they got those next. After going down all the aisles in the store they had 2½ carts full of foods of all kinds and other things needed for the party. When they got to the register they put all of the groceries on the checkout counter as the cashier rung up all the items. When she was done she said," that will be 21936.00 Yen (254.36 Us Dollars)

At this Deja's mouth drops to the ground.

Well ma'am are you going to pay or not? Asked the annoyed cashier

O, no problem. Deja said handing the money over. (Deja's mind: OMG those people who come to the party ARE SO GONNA PAY ME THIS BACK. I MEAN MY WALLET IS SO EMPTY I DON'T HAVE A CLUE OF WHAT TO DO! Good thing all that money is in my account)

"So Gaara how are we supposed to get all the bags back to the house", Deja said motioning to about 50 bags that littered the ground.

Well we are ninjas you no. Gaara replied

So…what of it.

"Sigh "Well….do you have any empty scrolls on you

Yeah

Let me see it.

Ok Deja said taking the scroll out of her hip holster but when doing so a guy bumped into her making her drop it. At this point Deja as pissed so she bent over to pick it up. But she failed to notice a whole crowd of guys behind her. And so when doing this with guys being the perverts they are just sat there and stared. Now Gaara was still there so seeing this made him furious. But what set it all of was the nerve of one of the guys.

Now he looked to be about 3 years older than them. And when he saw Deja bend over must have made him loose his mind because he walked up behind Deja and smacked her on the butt while she was still bent over. Now when she felt the pain of his hand she stood right up and turned around.

Now Gaara was still there and when he saw this happen and was about to jump into action but then he noticed the killing intent coming from Deja as her hair stared to turn pure blue and so did her eyes. She took her fist and punched the guy so hard he flew back a few feet and went into the state of unconsciousness. Then she looked at the rest of the guys. And as soon as they saw her glare they went running.

Now she turned around to Gaara, he already had the scroll in his hands and the bags were gone. She gave him a questioning look.

I sealed the gags into the scroll,"he answered

Well ok then I guess we should go home she said.

Hey can we just teleport home I don't feel like being in crowds after the 2 incidents today plus it is already six and the sleepover starts at eight.

O.k. I don't mind.

Alright then…."**Silent wind movement" **Once Deja said this wind revolved around and when it stopped they were at the house

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Ok so there. So why did her hair and eyes turn completely blue from black (Hint read chapter one some hints there but will tell in future chapters) Why are guys such perverts and what will happen at the sleep over. That all comes next (or not who knows other than me)


	7. Chapter 7: Sleep over part 1

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN

Warning: Pairings changing

**Sleepover: part I **

**Normal pov (Deja & Gaara talking**

Ok let's get started first we have to put away all the food, then we have to clean the party room th-

Party room what party room? Gaara interrupted Deja

O-Yeah I didn't show yawl the two other rooms did I?

No you didn't.

O well I'll show you after we put away the groceries. So where is the scroll at?

Here it is I need you to release it though.

Ok," **Release". (POOF SMOKE EVEYWHERE)** Alright–e let's get these put away.

**20 minutes later**

"Now that that's done I will show you to the party room."Deja said.

They walked up the stairs then all the way down the hallway past their rooms. Then they stopped at the end in front the door. Now this door was different it had pictures of balloons and a yellow background with the words "Party Room" on it in bright orange.

"Wow how did I miss this door"? Gaara said to himself

And when she opened the door with some difficulty due to the things she was carrying Gaara couldn't do anything but stare. The room was the size of his and Deja's room put together.

Wow, this is one huge room." Gaara commented.

Yeah and look over there."Deja told him

He turned to se three 56 inch flat screen TV's with a game system hooked up to each. One had a Wii another had an X-box 360, and the last one had a play station 3.

Wow, Gaara gaped.

Yeah look." she said pointing to the wall across them.

Gaara turned to see a 9 foot long TV with surround sound and a DVD player hooked up to it and a huge stack of movies.

Then he turned and spotted in the very back of the room a bar with a door in the back of it. Now this was a party room and when you said huge I mean huge.

So what do you think will it be big enough?"Deja asked sarcastically

Well maybe. He replied in a stoic tone

Well a way let's put the sleeping bags over there for now. So, ok let's get ready we need to make the food and bring it up here and also the games.

Ok then. Gaara responded walking out the room.

**1 hour and a half later**

Ding-dong-Ring-RING-Ring –Ding-dong-Ring-RING-Ring

You know that is an unusually doorbell."Gaara commented

Yeah I no I'll jus see who it is."Deja said walking out the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

Deja opened the door just to be rushed by a pink and purple blob. And within seconds all 3 were on the floor.

Hi Deja-Chan Ino said in a high pitched voice

"Yeah hi" Sakura said, "thanks for letting us have this on such short notice.

Yeah Yeah Yeah now just get off me would ya. Deja answered annoyed

"O sorry," both said while getting off Deja

Ok let's go to the room ok. Deja jumped up."Now when we get in the room I want yawl to change. Ok?

Sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,"They dragged on as soon as they saw the inside of the room

Wow this is huge" Ino said

Sure is Sakura Commented While looking around.

So where's the bathroom? Ino asked

It's the door behind the bar.

O, ok let's go Ino, Sakura said while dragging a gawking Ino.

**Ding-dong-Ring-RING-Ring –Ding-dong-Ring-RING-Ring**

Hum, I wonder who it is. Gaara could you get that?

Hn." Was his answer.

Moments later she heard the door open and the sound of a chip bag ruffling and a troublesome. After that she heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Sakura in plaid pink and white shorts that went to mid-thigh and pink spaghetti strapped shirt. Ino had mid-thigh white shorts with a purple t-shirt. They walked over to Deja and started a conversation. Moments later they heard the door open and Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara walk in with a bowl of chips in hand. And as soon as they were beginning to talk they heard-** Ding-dong-Ring-RING-Ring –Ding-dong-Ring-RING-Ring.**

After 15 minutes all the guest where there except for Shino, Kiba, lee and Sai. Deja was wondering about this so she went over to where Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji were talking.

Hey do any of you know where Shino, Kiba, lee and Sai are.

O, they went on a mission today." Ino said

Ok then."Deja replied

Hey Deja do you know where Temari is.

EEK I TOPTALLY FORGOT! And at this every one turned to Deja to see what had happened because she sped so quick no one got the chance to ask what's wrong as she dragged Gaara along with her slamming the door behind.

Ok Gaara we have a serious .

And what is that exactly.

Well we kind of forgot to tell Kankuro and Temari about the party.

O, now that is a problem.

You know what.

What?

I have an idea.

So what is it?

Well I use my "talents" to get Kankuro to agree. She said putting up air quotations when saying talents. And you try to get Temari to agree, plus you can tell her Shikamaru is here to motivate her. Deja said while smirking.

Fine go ahead but let me tell you Kankuro is real aggressive sometimes so watch out o.k.

Yeah but wait I have to change first you should too.

**5 minutes later**

Ok are you ready?

Yeah.

So you go to Temari and I go to Kankuro.

Rite.

**Temari's Room**

Hey, Temari.

O, hi Gaara your back?

Yeah.

I heard some voices outside is someone here?

O, Deja having a sleep over with everyone. And also Shikamaru is here.

Ok I'll be out in 5 minutes." Temari said rushing her brother out so she could change.

**Kankuro's**

**K**NOCK KNOCK

"Come in came." Kankuro's voice.

UM, well I jus-

Well hello there beautiful," Kankuro said as soon as he saw her and what she was wearing," how may I help you.

W-well um m-me and G-Gaara are having a sleepover and all our f-friends are gonna be t-there and I was wondering if you would c-come. Deja said stuttering because Kankuro started advancing on her. But then she finally hit the closed door and Kankuro was leering over her.

Well we'll have to see about that wont we, "he said pushing up against her, "what do I get out of it?

Well um…

"I know you have to wear that the whole party or I'll make everyone leave."

But-

No buts"

Fine then I will."

Ok I'll be out in 5 minutes I have to change, see you there." He said pushing her out the door

**In the hallway**

Well how'd it go for you, did Temari agree.

Yes as soon as I said Shikamaru she agreed.

See I knew that name would make her go.

**In the party room**

"Achoo"

Hey Shikamaru are you felling ok that's the third time you sneezed in the last 15 minutes."A worried Choji said.

Yeah I Am." said a certain lazy genius

**In the hallway**

So what did Kankuro say?

If he went I had to keep this on the whole time and if I didn't he'll run everyone out.

O, figures he would say that." Gaara said as he heard two doors open which belonged to his siblings.

So where's Shikamaru-I mean the party." Temari corrected herself

Well both,"Deja snickered, "are in the party room.

Party Room?" The two confused voices of Temari and Kankuro came

Yeah it's that door that says "Party Room" in bright bold orange letters.

Wow amazing how we missed that," Kankuro commented

**In the party room**

The door opened to reveal Temari in knee long sea green basketball shorts with a white t-shirt. Kankuro in Black basketball shorts with a black short sleeve shirt. Gaara in red sweat pants and black short sleeve shirt.

But everyone was surprised to see what Deja was wearing. She had on mid-thigh white shorts, electric blue spaghetti strapped shirt that exposed her mid stomach and neon green leggings that went 2 inches above the knee.

Wow Deja I thought you hated wearing things that exposed you. Said Ino

Yeah and it is also real girly. Said a surprised Tenten

It sure is. Agreed Sakura

Y-Yes it i-is why W-would you wear S-something L-like that." Stuttered a confused Hinata

All I'm saying is this is the only way Kankuro would come.

O." all 4 said in unison.

No wonder he's over there just staring at you the big pervert. Said a laughing Temari

Well any way," Said a somewhat disturbed Deja,"May I have everyone's attention. "I need all of you to go ahead and change to get this started. So if you please follow me.

They all walked with Deja to the door behind the bathroom to the bathroom. When she opened the door all was amazed. It was huge. It had 7 medium sized changing rooms with a toilet and tub/shower and a sink in it and a waiting room with chairs if waiting for a stall.

Wow there are lots of bathrooms in this house. Said a flabbergasted Naruto

There sure are," said a surprised Neji

Y-yeah this is huge. Said Hinata

You should see the others, Said a yawning Deja

Others," asked Shikamaru

Yep there 4 other master bedrooms, me and Gaara share one, Temari and Kankuro share one and there is one down stairs and one upstairs.

Upstairs asked Choji through a mouthful of chips.

Yeah I'll show yawl later. Replied Deja but anyway everybody needs to get changed then me and Gaara-kun has a surprise for you.

Gaara-kun? Gaara thought I like that

**10 minutes later**

Ok every one changed let's see Déjà said as she looked around the room seeing what everyone was wearing. Hinata had on lavender shorts and dark blue t-shirt. Tenten had on red Capri's with a white short sleeve shirt that said Kawaii in red. Neji had on white basketball shorts and black t-shirt. Shikamaru had a brown shirt with short sleeves and a pineapple on it (courtesy of Temari) with yellow basket ball shorts. Choji wore Red basketball shorts with a white t-shirt. And Naruto wore orange and black shorts with an orange shirt.

So where is the surprise, "Naruto asked with his trade mark smile on his face.

Here it is," Deja said a huge smirk on her face. And the things about these are that there customized for each person.

In her hands she held a sleeping bag especially for Naruto because it was orange and had dancing bowls of ramen on it.

WOW, that is amazing; it has what I love on it. Said a shocked Naruto

Yep everyone has one. Said Deja

So Deja passed all them out and now everyone was studying theirs.

Sakura had a pink one with Sakura flowers on it. Ino had a purple one with different flowers on it. Hinata had lavender one with lavender flowers on it. Tenten had a red one with pandas on it throwing kunai, senbons, And other various weapons. Temari had a sea-green one with assorted fans on it. Deja had an electric blue one with an ocean on it. Choji had a red one with different dancing bags of chips on it. Shikamaru's had clouds all over it. Kankuro had puppets on his .Gaara had raccoons on his because Deja forced him into it.

Now when Neji saw his he turned to Deja and glared and said, "What is this , is this supposes to be a joke. He said pointing to his sleeping bag.

Now Deja said what it suits you well.

Now his was white with ice cubes with sunglasses talking to another ice cube saying "jus chill" now when everybody saw this they couldn't help but laugh.

Then Ino said game time, everybody get in a circle.

So everyone took their sleeping bags and put them in a circle and it was arranged like; Deja, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro and then Deja again.

So let's play truth or dare

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

WOHOOH this is the longest chapter it had 9 pages and 2,055 words

Also sorry about the late update the internet was down for a week at my house.

**PLZ REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8:Sleep over part2 Truth or dare

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Pairings changing

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Truth Or Dare**

Ok everyone let's play truth or dare." Ino said

Alright I'll ask first,"Deja said," Let's see…Naruto truth or dare.

I AINT NO PUNK SO I PICK DARE," Naruto screamed

Ok then I dare you not to eat ramen for a whole week or you will have to walk around town in a pink fluffy dress, Deja Dared

WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR. Naruto yelled

What are you saying you chicken, "Deja ranted

No. Naruto screamed

So do you except your dare as a man, Deja asked

Yeah," Naruto answered

Ok then. Deja said satisfied.

Whatever," Naruto said annoyed," ok then since can't eat ramen then I pick Choji. Ok Choji truth or dare.

Dare," Choji said

"Ok then I dare you not to eat any chips for the next three days and if you do you have to walk around the village and ask any guys you see to go out with you".

A- Choji was about to protest but decided against it," Fine I won't then. Ok let's see Shikamaru truth or dare.

Ugh this game is so troublesome and if I pick dare I'll probably wind up doing something I don't want to do and it might be embarrassing but then if I pick truth I'll probably have to tell something I don't want to tell and then yawl can use that against me and black mail me and then that would be to troublesome. So any way I go something will just be too troublesome.

You know what Shikamaru just pick something," Temari yelled

Troublesome woman," every one heard Shikamaru mumbled," fine I pick truth

Ok then have you ever made out with a dude. Choji asked

Yes…

What, how, why, when," Temari questioned

Well once I went to a bar party and I was really pissed so I decided to drink. So I went to the bar and got something so what happened was that someone spiked all of the drinks so every one was really drunk so I kept getting more drinks. So then the host decided we play this same troublesome game and a guy got dared to make out with me so since both of us were really drunk we wind up having a real make out session.

After Shikamaru finished explaining There was a long pause….. Then hahahahahah everyone broke out laughing

Whatever any way I pick Hinata, truth or dare?

Well um, I can't believe I'm going to say this I know I'm going to regret this, Hinata thought to herself.

I pick Dare," Hinata said with confidence.

Wow little shy Hinata picking dare," Ino said

Well then," Shikamaru said," to her come here.

When she went over to him he whispered something in her ear. And as he did you could actually see all the color drain from her face looking paler than usual. When he was done she just nodded her head and walked into the bathroom behind the bar.

A few moments she comes out wearing Lavender sparkly shorts that barley cover her rear and a matching Bra with 3 inch lavender heels. She walked over to Naruto as if she was on cat walk. She then went I eye level and then asked in a seductive voice,"have you been a bad boy because I've been a naughty girl. Then she started straddling him. She then started leaving butterfly kisses all over his face and when she finally came to his lips she breathed on them then leaned in and as soon as their lips were about to touch she stood up bringing Naruto with her turned him around so he could see her walk back into the bay shaking her hips the whole way.

Now at this time Naruto had a hazy look in his eyes and as she started walking away a little of blood came out of his nose and then some mare and by the Hinata already disappeared into the bathroom it was like someone opened the flood gates and all the water or blood in this case came rushing out. Now a big puddle of blood was at Naruto's feet the blood still running. Now Hinata came back in her pajamas' a shade of red on her face no one in Konoha had ever seen.

Now as she walked she stopped and looked down at the puddle of blood before her then looked at a hazy eyed Naruto with blood running out his nose. Now Hinata was thinking "I did this". So she put a glowing green hand up to Naruto's nose and it instantly stopped bleeding.

Um Naruto-kun I think you should get a towel to clean this blood up.

OK, HINA-CHAN

And with that he went running to the bathroom. Now since the gang saw Hinata exit out the bathroom the first time they hadn't said anything but what happened next was a surprise to everyone…

Well that was interesting.' said the nonchalant voice of Gaara.

Wow you did that to Naruto." Deja asked densely. Well then...

And abruptly the room exploded in laughter. Now Naruto was sitting back down and couldn't help laugh himself.

Hinata then suddenly asked," Neji truth or dare," in order to get the spotlight off of her.

Dare," Neji said calming his snickering.

I dare you to pour a bucket of ice, a scoop of triple chocolate ice-cream and a banana down your pants.

Now at this Neji just scowled. But didn't say anything, he just stood up walked over to the bar and did what she had said. The whole time he was glaring at the helpless things in his hands then Hinata.

Then Neji walked back over and sat down making a rather loud squishing noise. And all of a sudden Tenten fell out laughing.

What's so funny, "Neji asked

Well you have white shorts and brown ice-cream in them.

Finally everyone made the connection.

Anyway Tenten truth or dare.

Dare.

I dare you to wear an outfit in a red package with your name in the bathroom for the rest of the night.

She went into the bathroom and changed then came back out.

She was wearing a bikini top with as piece of fabric barley covering her midriff. With no back with extremely short shorts that barely covered her rear.

Ok. Kankuro truth or dare.

Dare.

I dare you to wear one of Deja's dresses all day tomorrow.

Whatever, Gaara truth or dare.

Dare.

I dare you to eat 6 cups of pure sugar.

Fine I will.

No everyone screamed simultaneously Except Deja.

Hn" was all he said before going over to the bar and pulling out a bag of pure sugar. He ate six cups then sat down then he twitched. At that everyone scooted back except Deja who knew nothing.

**Flashback**

Ah run he had too much sugar everyone yelled as the Kazekage ran every which way giving random hugs and attacking random people.

**End Flashback**

Hugh, every instantly shuttered remembering that one not so fun incident that had happened to them.

Deja still confused just shrug her shoulders.

Ok Ino Gaara said in a high voice truth or dare.

Dare.

I dare you to make out with Choji for 10 seconds in front of us.

Whatever she said grabbing Choji and pulling him against her lips. Suddenly a bolt of electricity shot through both of their bodies. Ino thinking this never happened with me and Kiba as the two separated.

Now Deja truth or dare

Dare, duh.

I dare you to make out with Gaara for 30 seconds. Now at this Deja mouth dropped. But she just stood up bring Gaara with her. Putting her arms around his neck. He automatically putting his hands on her hips and started making out.

Now 5 minutes had already passed and they were still going at it until they noticed all the multiple sounds of cameras clicking and the blinding light of a flash. And right then they knew they were being videotaped the whole time.

?

Ok there you have it. Wow this makes 2 updates in 1 night, I'm on a roll. Anyway may take a while till I update this story. I'm working on starting my 2 other stories so may take a while. Plus school started today so it's getting longer to update.

But plz review

Thanks


	9. sleeping arrangement and hard nights

Sleeping Arrangements and Hard Nights

WHO HAS IT! I DEMAND WHOEVER HAS IT BETTER HAND IT OVER NOW! Deja screamed as if throwing a temper tantrum.

Now everyone knew Deja was a very relaxed person...Maybe even more than Shikamaru, and it also took a lot or something big to get her mad. Now when she got mad it wasn't just something little… but something HUGE. She would blow up. And NOW was one of those times.

ARG GIVE IT TO ME NOW!Da-

"Um Deja I think you should calm down."Temari said noticing her hair and eyes changing colors.

"HMPH"...She grunted spinning around her back to the group. But as she turned she saw her reflection in one of the bars shiny glasses. She panicked and said "FINE WHATEVER….Ill calm down"she breathed. Her hair turning their regular midnight black so as her eyes did.

"HEY YOUR HAIR AND EYES KEEP CHANGING COLORS ", said a confused Naruto

"U-UH U-UM w-well I-I U-Um… You see…." Deja trailed trying to find an excuse. "AH-HA", she screamed frightening some of the room's occupants. We need to find out who sleeps where… I mean it's already after 11.

(Ok some may seem confused about the huge time gap. Now the actual thing didn't get started till nine 'cuz of waiting for people and having to get Temari and Kankuro. Then they played games for 30 minutes. But the thing is truth or dare took an hour and 30 minutes now by hen it was already 11. Then Deja chased after them for 30 minutes in which makes it 11:30.)

"Ok, who'll sleep where", Tenten replied sensing Deja's panic and discomfort.

Well we can sleep in two rows facing each other.

SURE, every one replied with enthusiasm.

Ok first row left to right, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Deja, and then Gaara.

On the second row facing the others were Kankuro, he was facing Gaara, Choji, Ino Sakura, Tenten and Neji facing Shikamaru.

"So what now", asked a bored Neji?

Can we watch a movie? Inquired Tenten

"Why not", yawned an exhausted Deja

"Let's watch action", yelled Tenten, Choji and Naruto

"ROMANCE!" BELLOWED Sakura and Ino

"Horror" Demanded Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"ALRIGHT!"How about the movie "They Came from Planet Ultima" Deja decided, "it has horror action AND romance in it."

"Sure, why not, like we have a choice", came the various agreements from the group of sleep deprived teens.

As soon as the movie started they started dropping like flies to sleep.

By the time the movie was over Gaara was the only one awake.

He took the remote out of Deja's hand to turn off the TV. Once he had done that he got up to put the remote on the bar. After he had done that he slipped into his sleeping bag.

Almost immediately Deja slung her arm over his waist and pulled him close. Now this caused him to wonder what she was dreaming.

**Deja's Dream**

It was a dark and stormy night it was so rainy Deja could barely see. She could only make out blurry outlines and hear various voices.

She could hear the faint sound of a baby whimpering. Deja could feel shaky a arm holding her as she felt soft cotton surround her and the other arm holding the hand of a what looked like a scared three or four old.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed "it's the monster"

"Give it to me now", said a huge bulky man.

"No I won't give her to you I will protect her" Said an equally bulky man.

Kling clash chink, you could hear the multiple sounds of metal on metal, sometimes even the sound of metal cutting flesh.

The sound of grunting and hissing could be heard from the fighting man as one would swing their sword while cutting the other.

SQULISH was the sound you heard as the sword of the man cut open the chest of the man who tried protecting someone.

Then you heard the little boy scream "NNNNNNOOOOOOO, OTOU-SAN," as the man's body fell lifeless.

"Come on KEN'CHI WE HAVE TO GO IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT HER! She yelled trying to hold back tears as she ran dragging the sobbing boy behind.

They soon approached a grand looking house after taking a long passage way there.

"Ok this is her stop," the woman sniffled as huge warm wet tears rolled down her face as they mixed with the rain that poured down.

"Is there anything you want to say to before we leave her," she asked the boy.

"Yes"

"Go ahead"

"One day when we meet again I promise you I will become stronger so I can protect you. I will make sure no one hurts you again. I promise after we meet again I will always be with you. And so when we meet again and so you will you know it is me and I will know you I will give you this", he said taking off a necklace with a single blue Safire on it the size of a pumpkin seed in the shape of a tear drop. He then took his hand and lit it blue making the light reflect off the necklace then going into the ruby. It sparkled and a picture reflected like a hologram of a family of four including a new born baby.

He then tied it around her neck kissing the Safire after clipping it around her neck.

"We better get going", came the now weeping mother. She placed the small bundle on the concrete step right in front of the door. She then proceeded to put a note on top of the bundles belly. She went up the door and rang the door bell she then walked off the step picking up the boy to make sure he didn't lag behind.

Right before she disappeared into the dark and rain she called out "I always love you, and…. "The last thing a mother would want to do is leave you... But in the end you will grow strong and maybe I might one day see you become an important young strong lady who looks as good as her mother".

She soon heard shuffling inside the house. She ran off but not before sending a smirk the baby's way…tears rolling down her and the boys' cheek.

As they watched from afar as a man came out the house... more known as the third hokage. Looked around until his eye landed on a blue bundle with a baby…girl in it taking her in his hands reading the note his eyes widening as he read it taking her swiftly into the house closing the door behind him.

I wish for you to grow strong and have morals and… change this forever fighting world with some help. So good bye and so long hope to see you later." Was the last wish of the mother as she ran back into the woods a crying boy in her hands.

**End Dream**

Ugh that dream keeps coming to me what does it mean? A now awake Deja whined.

She looked up to see Gaara was missing from his sleeping bag and Choji from his.

She looked up to the clock to see it said 4:00 A.M. Great she said standing up heading for the downstairs kitchen just to see Choji and Gaara sitting there staring into nothingness.

Hey guys what you up to nothing they said.

The three soon stared a conversation.

Deja slipping into a sleep though and right before she fell into dream land she felt two strong muscular arms wrap around he and carry her upstairs….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Alright here you have it we're now getting into Deja's past and you won't believe how all of them know each other and how they met.

Now until next time…. AAAAAHH what tie is it I have a meeting to go to…Chapter 10: The truth comes out


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

The truth comes out

Normal POV (Deja & Gaara talking)

"Umh", Deja yawned as she woke up stretching "Just great it's only 5 a.m. only an hour ago I fell asleep.""I guess I'll make breakfast now.

As she stood and stretched trying not to step on any of her friends who were still sleeping soundly except for Gaara who just laid on his sleeping bag meditating. Or at least he was. The movement caused him to stop meditating so he could open his eyes to see what was happening.

When he saw Deja up he gave her a questioning as she walked out the room motioning for him to follow.

As they walked down the steps trying to walk as quietly as possible so not to wake any of their friends up.

"So why am I down here with you", grumbled Gaara, upset his meditating was disturbed.

"Well one you followed me when you didn't have to and second you are going to help me cook breakfast for everyone to eat." She replied with a bit of commandment in her voice.

"HN", was his answer knowing arguing with her was pointless. "But I should let you know the last time I tried to cook with Kankuro we had winded up creating a fire and had to redecorate the kitchen."

"-_-?" Deja sweat dropped."Wow the great and all powerful Gaara can't even cook?" Well that's not going to happen because you're cooking with me and you will listen to everything I say also. Oh and please remind to never let Kankuro touch any of the electric appliances'' Deja remarked thinking of a way to make electoral appliances only work by scanning the user hand prints in which would only be accessible by Her Temari and Gaara.

"Whatever" he mumbled knowing he just lost his way out of cooking.

"Ok then we'll be making pancakes, eggs and bacon "Let's see…. We need flour, water, salt and eggs to make the batter."

As soon as Gaara heard this he sent his sand to get all the ingredients. As soon as all the ingredients were out they got to work as they took the flour and poured it into two separate bowls. Then Deja cracked five eggs into each bowl, poured three cups of water in each bowl and last poured a teaspoon of salt in each bowl. Then Gaara went to get the bowl mixers but Deja stopped him.

"I want to show you this new jutsu I've created." Mini world wind" she whispered. Suddenly a mini tornado appeared in the middle of the bowl and started mixing the contents of the bowl till it was perfectly smooth. "Now it's time to start cooking" Deja announced getting two ladles out and starting to make perfect round circles on the skillet.

"Can't you just control the liquid with one of your water jutsu"? Inquired Gaara

"Yes I could but that would kill all the fun in cooking, I mean where's the fun in that?."

"What ever"

* * *

=Within 20 minutes they had 52 golden fluffy pancakes enough for everyone.

"What do we do with them now" questioned Gaara eyeing the 8 plates with 13 pancakes on each.

"Just put some plastic wrap over them, then put them in the oven so they stay warm."

"Now what are we suppose to do"

"Ok take out 2 plates and put 13 pieces of bacon on each plate", Deja answered while gesturing to where the bacon sat on the counter and one microwave on the counter and the second microwave sitting on the spot next to the stove., "and I'll make the eggs."

"Now what"? He asked after putting the bacon in the microwaves.

"Just set each microwave on three minutes then when their done leave them in the microwaves" she answered cracking eggs into a bowl. Then she added salt, and pepper. She then poured the now smooth batter into a hot skillet and started to stir. After 3 minutes all food was done and ready to eat.

"So now do we wake them up?" Gaara asked.

No we should wait till they wake up on their own or I just get tired of waiting for them to get off their lazy butts… plus I really don't feel like trying to wake Naruto, Kankuro Shikamaru and all the other hard sleepers up there. Deja remarked

"Alright"

"Sooo, how have you been since I left during the chunnin exams? Deja asked sitting on a stool."

"I've been alright…I was announced Kazekage."

"O, I already knew that I was there the day they announced it and at the celebration festival. She responded putting her head on her folded arms while closing her eyes.

"Wha-… why didn't I see you there." He asked leaning against the wall

"…"

Are you going to answer" Gaara asked turning to face Deja only to see her head on her folded arms, eyes closed, and her breathing deeply. "Well I guess she has had a long night I mean going to sleep so late, and then waking in the middle of the night…she was probably having a nightmare with how much she was thrashing around and crying out. Plus she had been traveling from who knows where and the things that had happened yesterday" Gaara's thought to himself.

* * *

As Deja slept on Gaara watched her sleep. He counted her breaths and the time between each. He stared at her and just loved the cute sounds she made even though he would never admit it. He was enjoying watching her so much he didn't even notice the time pass till it was seven. He went over Deja and gently shook her. This caused her to jump, fall off the stool and land on her butt on the floor.

"Ouch that really hurt!" Deja exclaimed

"It's time to wake the others up and eat".

"Ok...Let's see what I can do...AAAAAHHHHHHHH WE'RE ATTACK!"

Gaara instantly covered his ears from her high pitched scream as soon as it came off the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly you could hear multiple footsteps running down the steps of the teenage ninjas. Then they came in sight some still rubbing their eyes while others tripped over their own feet and the feet of others. Then they saw an annoyed Temari dragging a mumbling Shikamaru behind.

"What was that? Is anyone hurt?" Temari panicked.

"No it's just that breakfast is done so everyone can eat now." Deja claimed innocence oozing from her voice.

"So you're telling me that you screamed like someone was murdering you just to wake us up to come eat?" Kankuro inquired dumbfounded.

"Pretty much...Yeah" Deja remarked

"WELL THEN LET'S EAT" Kankuro and Naruto cheered.

Within five minutes everyone was seated in various places, plates stacked with pancakes, bacon, and eggs in each person's hands or laps.

"Alright then what do you guys want to do today?" Tenten asked

"How about we train to increase our skills and-"Neji was cut off by a stuttering Hinata

"I-I really d-don't think we should spend o-our free day training."

"Yeah how about we go to the mall"! Naruto suggested

RING RING DING DING RING DONG! " I'll get it", yelled lee as he jumped up to get the door.

* * *

A minute later he came back with a newspaper in his hand. "I think you guys should see this", lee said turning the paper around just to see a picture of Gaara and Deja making out. Deja with her hands around Gaara's neck playing with his hair, Gaara's hands on Deja's hips pulling them closer. What made it even worse was that the picture took up 75% of the page. Next to the picture in bold said "**Kazekage's new girlfriend?" **as the title. Then under the title there were comments like "who is she?", "where's she from?", "Is that all they've done", and "Is the Kazekage going to propose soon?"

Now with that Gaara twitched, Deja turned a bright red and, everyone fell out laughing.

"Anyway let's see... Its eight right now so we should leave in an hour" Shikamaru concluded.

"O so its eight we should get- O MY GOD its eight I have to hurry" Deja screamed realizing her meeting with Tsunade started NOW. "Transformation jutsu" she screamed as she did a series of hand signs. After the smoke cleared up from the after affects of doing a transformation jutsu cleared appeared a now clothed Deja. She wore a white shirt with the Konoha symbol on the back in blue, a pair of electric blue shorts that went to mid thigh and white ninja boots that went up to an inch under the shorts. Finger less gloves that went so high it disappeared up her sleeve on her right hand with blue framed glasses and wore her forehead protector around her upper thigh of her left leg facing the left." sorry got to go and make sure you guys clean up"she said running out the house leaving a stunned silence in the kitchen "transporting wind" they heard as they disappeared in a flurry of leaves and flying debris from the twirling wind.

"I wonder where she's going "said a very surprised Gaara

"Well I think we should change then start cleaning as she said to."Choji said.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was dressed and the house was clean.

"Alright let's go to the hokage tower first to see if Tsunade knows where Deja is." Suggested Naruto

Alright then let's go," all of them exclaimed. Then they all started doing hand signs then the house was filled with smoke ad they transported.

Moment's later all 12 of them appeared in front of the hokage tower startling the walking pedestrians.

"Yes that's what seemed to happen," Deja rambled to the hokage.

So you're telling me that, that Tobi guy changed his personality that quick and then disappeared? Asked Tsunade

Yep also since we don't know exactly what is going to happen now that so many akatsuki had been killed we can't exactly make a direct plan.

Yes that is true but Naruto and Gaara are Jinchūriki's and so are you ,so that means that we need to keep Konoha really protected.

That also means we have to make sure the akatsuki can't find us because since I was in it I know that they are planning something really big.

"Did you guys just hear that?" asked Naruto stunned from shock of what he just heard.

"S-she a Jinchūriki, like us?" Gaara asked stuttering from the huge surprise.

"And she was in the akatsuki" Stated Sakura

….Stunned silence….

"We need to hear more to make sure what we're hearing is true", Ino said

They all leaned on the door trying not to fall but then…

"What are you guys doing" came the questioning voice of Kiba

* * *

So what had just happen was that Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Sai had appeared out of nowhere apparently just getting back from their mission just to see 12 of their friends leaning against the door. Now Kiba being the curious one decided to ask in which resulted in surprising the 12 leaning against the door causing them to slip and with some of them they tried grabbing something to keep them from falling. And those things just happened to be the four shinobi that h ad just arrived. So now all of them were on the floor in the Hokage's office with Deja and Tsunade staring at them. Because now obviously when they fell it caused the door to swing open letting them all tumble into the Hokage's office looking like a heap of tangled limbs.

Is what we heard true asked Shikamaru, is Deja really a Jinchūriki?

After Shikamaru Made this statement Tsunade looked to Deja just to see her face darken and had a sad look on her face.

"Well Deja it is up to you if you want to tell them or if you want me to do a jutsu which will cause them to lose the memory of everything they heard." Tsunade consulted

"No you don't have to do that...although I didn't want them to find out this way…." Deja sighed

"So do you want me to tell them or you" questioned Tsunade

"I think it would be better if you tell them". Deja said biting her lip scooting over to Tsunade's side of the desk facing them.

"Alright is everyone comfortable" Tsunade asked noticing the young shinobi sitting on the floor or leaning up against the walls.

"HN, yes, sure, yep, whatever, troublesome, get on with it" were the various answers she received.

"Alright then let's start from the beginning in. in Iwagakure the village hidden in the rocks. now about 18 years back there was a huge dispute over the tailed beast. They were running amuck making messes. The only way to control them was by containing them in people. So in Iwagakure the village hidden in the rocks they had gotten hold of the five tailed dolphin horse. They then had sealed it in a guy named Han. Now after two years Han had decided to travel and so he wound up living in Yukigakure better known as the land of snow. Now while living there for six months he had been mistreated, mocked, and scorned, until one day he met a pregnant women in the market. She was cheerful and happy never angry because he was a Jinchūriki, so that day she invited to come eat dinner at their home-"

"So you mean to tell us that lady was Deja's mother and she was pregnant with her." Naruto interrupted Tsunade

"Yes Naruto that was Deja's mother and if you would please not interrupt me."Tsunade scolded Naruto after hearing Deja take a jagged breath hearing about her mother and just hearing about this for the first time trying to hold back tears.

"Yes Tsunade sorry" Naruto apologized.

"Ok…now Deja's mother had invited Han to their home for dinner. Now when they got there they were greeted by a little four year old boy and a big buff man. And since that encounter they had been happy together as if family. Now about three months later on February 5th Han was announced dead the cause, murder. Now they say someone was trying to capture the five tails but wind killing the person it was sealed in releasing it. So now here they were a demon running around destroying everything. So the elder's council of Yukigakure came together and had decided the only way to get rid of the problem wad to seal it into a person. Now about three days after it all started Deja's mother went into labor. She was rushed into a hospital and three hours she gave birth to a healthy baby girl at 1:00pm February 8th. Now when word reached the council that a new baby was born they sought it out just to snatch her out of her resting mother's hands. They immediately rushed off with the baby. About three hours later they bought the baby back to the now weeping mother and furious father. When the head council member handed the baby back to the mother she could tell their was something different. Especially since when the baby had been taken she had coal black hair and eyes and now had bright electric blue long hair and eyes. The mother immediately removed the blanket the baby was covered in and saw the seal. And that's when everything got worse. Now why the council would go so low as to steal baby from a just laboring mother? Well the reason why was because no one wanted to become something everyone hated, something everyone despised, they didn't want to become a Jinchūriki. Now this didn't mean the mother hated the baby, actually she loved it a lot more because she was special. But just because her parents loved her didn't mean everyone loved her. The villagers despised and hated her they couldn't stand her. They would always threaten the family and tried to take out a family member. Now this went on for five months until a special day that went down in history. Now with whole uprising of all these Jinchūriki's the Hokage's decided to have a grand meeting. Now this took place in Yukigakure. That same night as the end of the meeting a huge fight broke out. This fight was over Deja. The villagers were trying to kill her. So the parents decided to flee the area. On their way they were approached by a man. Now the father decided to fight him to save his family. Now the records say he was wounded very badly but it didn't say if he was killed. So when the mother saw this she knew there was only one thing to do. She had to give up the baby to save it. So she ran, ran as fast as she could till she made it to a grand looking home. She then put the child on the step and ran but not before tapping a note onto her and ringing the doorbell. When they left the third Hokage opened the door and saw the baby and note. He picked up the note and read it. It said;"please take care of my dear daughter. She is very important to me. Now I know if she was important to me why am I giving her to you? Well the reason why is that she has the five tail demon sealed in her. Now I have heard that you have taken care of the nine tailed child and I hope for you to treat her as a normal person. And may I ask you only tell certain people of her condition for I wish her to have as normal of a life as possible. Also please make she wears her pendant around her neck at all times. It will allow us to tell if it's her one day when we meet again. It also projects a special picture of the family. And another thing is it is made of a special crystal that helps contain the chakra of the five tails because one thing about the five tails is that it always leaks a continuous flow of chakra and when certain emotions are set in place her hair and eyes will turn a blazing blue color. The chakra of the five tails is always mixed in the regular chakra knowing or not with the holders own chakra. So those are my wishes for her. And in return for your favor you have gained more power and most of all a most loving foster daughter."

After Tsunade quoted the last part of the letter she heard sniffling. She saw what Deja had been trying to hold back the whole time. And now the tears flooded her face.

"Are you ok … can I continue or do you want me to stop?" Asked Tsunade

"Sniff... Yes continue". Came her tear filled response.

So after that the hokage took her with him back to Konoha h filled out the applications for adoption so they could be on file. As the year progressed on about 5 months later when Deja was ten months old a new family moved into Konoha from Iwagakure. The family moved into the hokage mansion. It was a family of three. The reason why? Well the mother served as one of the maids that worked in the mansion. The father was to be the instructor of Deja and to work at the academy. And their son Deidara age three was to be Deja's play mate. So as the years went on Deja learned ways of the ninjas and soon she began to talk. She kind of had problem saying Deidara's name so she called him Deidra (D-dra) which he became more known as then his original name. But as more time passed Deidra had to go to the academy leaving Deja lonely. So one day the hokage decided to take her on a trip with him. And that place just happened to be Sunagakure. And that's when she met you three" she gestured to Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. After that whenever he went to Sunagakure he took her with her until she entered the academy. Then more years went by until the chunnin exams when everything started to change. Now as you know all squads were to have three people but Deja's had two her and Deidra. That was until the first round of testing began. That day you guys went for that test was the day the akatsuki came and took Deidra away. Deja was heartbroken. He was the older brother she had never known and now he was gone. Now Deja looked up to him so much she tried copying him even his style. So as we all know Deja is a tomboy even more of one then Tenten so it wasn't hard for her to fit the part. So she had his hair style and everything. But when this happen she lost it nobody could find her for the whole day until Kakashi found her on the roof of a house at midnight. She had cut her hair 3 inches above her shoulders and some covering her left eye. When Kakashi took her to the hokage and he asked what she had been doing the whole time she said she had decided to become her own person. That night they stayed up late discussing some very important things. After that she joined into the chunnin exams and you know the rest about that part. She did become a chunnin though and is one now. So that day she left she went on a mission to spy on the akatsuki. Three years later she shows up here and well here we are now." Tsunade concluded "You forget something… the reason the akatsuki came after him was my fault. When me and his parents were traveling we ran into this plant like man, Zetsu they call him he ate his parents, looked at me strangely then left when eating them they found out important info including about their so. So when he found out he had a special talent they came after him." She wept. "It's also my fault so many people died if I hadn't been born a lot of this probably wouldn't have happened if it I would have stayed a little while longer I could have saved the third. If it wasn't for me my family would have lived. Deja finally broke down sobbing. Maybe if I disappear everything could go back to normal and no one else will get hurt." And with that said Deja disappeared in a wurl-wind of water.

* * *

"What now?" asked a stunned Naruto.

* * *

sorry fo the late update

thanks you all for your reviews and favorites


	11. Chapter 11: Thoughts of the Pass

Everyone searched and searched for Deja, but they couldn't find her anywhere. The thing that also confused them was there was no sent to track her down with and all traces of her chakra disappeared.

**In a clearing somewhere**

As Deja sat in the clearing she sobbed her eyes out not knowing what to do. She just thought of running away to not cause anyone any more problems but then went against it knowing she couldn't. She just felt so helpless. I mean everyone around her always got hurt and she hated that. But she couldn't prevent it though. She only wishes she could have changed what had happened that day…the day that started it all…

**?**

**Flashback**

As an 11 year old Deja skipped down a dusty road she searched around for any enemies. She was so happy at the moments. She would be graduating from the academy in 2 months and was already on a c-rank mission. As she came to a halt she turned around to see Daichi-Sempai and Emi-San Deidara's parents catching up to her.

"Man Deja you sure are quick on your feet" Daichi said

"Yea, to bad your little buddy Deidara couldn't come with us" put in Emi

"Yeah Deidra (d-dra) had a mission to go on so he couldn't come"

"Yeah…..I think we should make camp here is getting dark" observed Daichi

So they made camp and settled and by the time they were finished it started to rain

"So Deja how have you and Deidara been… I mean you guys must be close on account of you have a pet name for him"

"Well yea we are ok…just how friends are supposed to be. And the pet name Deidra is just something I thought of when I got tired of saying all the syllables and had misspelled his name once.

"Oh I see" Daichi yawned

"Uhh, umhm" Deja yawned too

"I think it's time for us to go to sleep" laughed Emi noticing the two others accompany here were trying extremely hard not to fall asleep

"Alright" Deja agreed drifting of f to sleep.

Later that night it was still storming hard even harder than had been earlier. Lightning flashing and thunder clashing. Now the sound s of the thunder had woken Deja up. She was about to fall back to sleep but right before she closed her eyes lightning flashed and a strange distorted shadow towed over the tent. Now Deja was about to wake up Daichi and Emi but before she could IT was too late. Out of nowhere he had struck.

Then she heard a blood curdling scream.

She turned to see a weird Venus flytrap looking guy biting the head off of Daichi who had jumped up in front of his wife Emi when seeing the strange being attacking her. The scream had obviously come from Emi who feared for her husband.

Now seeing this stunned Deja, She was frozen in fear unable to move.

Then it happened. The strange plant like man devoured the rest of Daichi's body leaving nothing but a puddle of blood that had oozed out of Daichi's neck when his head was bitten off.

Now both stared in paralyzing horror as the man gave a sigh of satisfaction happy to have eaten. Then what came next was horrifying.

The guy gave the most sadistic grin in the history of the world. So creepy it could even make Madara Uchiha cringe and cry like a little girl.

But anyway….back to the gore

So then he launched at Emi tearing her limb from limb scoffing every last bit of her down his throat without even trying to chew blood splattered everywhere dripping down his mouth to his cheek all over.

Suddenly he diverted his attention to Deja so petrified from fear unable to even blink.

He charged, but before he could reach her she thrust out her arms sending an immense wave of chakra towards the mysterious man sending him flying right into a tree splitting it in half.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

**In Konoha**

Something doesn't feel right does it"? Asked the third hokage

Yea, it feels as if something is wrong kinda and that Deja… something just isn't right…"Deidara or as Deja likes to call him Deidra claimed.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**O, YOU LITTLE BI-. **Now, now calm down. Zetsu's lighter side soothed his dark side not wanting to start anything.

(A/n TOO LATE!)

WHA! Deja questioned staring at her now changed appearance. Her hair had broken out of the scrunche and it was in and was down to the back of her knees and when she looked in a puddle she had saw that her eyes were a now blazing blue color and so was her hair.

O well I see you just unlocked the power of the 5 tails. **Yes it seems as if you did. **And it seems pretty powerful.** Yes it dose. **

"Y-You stay away from me!" Deja stammered unable to compose herself. "I don't know what happened but if you don't back up now I'll blow your head off"

O no you won't I just came to gather some information…**And now that we have eaten your little friend all the information they contained will be transferred to our brain.** And so that means we will meet again one day.

And with that he disappeared.

**End Flash back**

?/

Ugh," Deja groaned remembering that day.

Remembering how fast she had ran to the village her lungs burning like they had been set a fire. How when she had gotten to the hokage building she burst into the office, just to see the third and Deidra (Deidara) talking

When it happened she burst into tears. After about an hour or two the whole story was told and in the end Deja had passed out from exhaustion and taken to the hospital. Deidra had been taken back to the house after going into shock and started crying hysterically and the third speech less.

"I totally screwed up back then" Deja whispered to herself

'No you didn't'

"AHHHH" Deja screeched hearing a soft but watery like voice "Who are you and where are you hiding" Deja asked frantically looking around.

'Huh would you stop jerking around I mean really! YOUR NOT GOING TO FIND ME, I MEAN IM IN YOUR HEAD!

"WAT" get out now!

'Let me explain before you start demanding stuff ok?'

KLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFR {{{{{{{$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**30 minutes of explanation later.**

"So you mean to tell me that I don't have to concentrate for e to talk to you."

'NOPE!' Since we already talk when your concentrating I decided to tell you that you don't even have to.'

"Well thanks for the heads up Iru I mean you are the all great 5-tailed demon dolphin horse couldn't simply give me a hint that you were going to start talking and freak me out."

'Sorry'

"Well anyway… what to do now."

'I think you should go back to your friends… I mean they are probably worried sick about you. And you and I both know that it's impossible to find you on account of **THAT **jutsu is on this place.'

"Yea… I probably should" Deja commented standing up brushing off to find her friends.

HJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ*******************************************************

There you go. So spry or the delay I know it's been a while but right now I'm working at 789 miles an hour to update all stories. But its hard on account of The FCAT is in 4 DAYS! And since I'm an eighth grader it determines if I go to high school or not…so I'm studying like heck over here….so yeah


	12. Chapter 12: Bridge

Bridge

(I only picked this name because it acts as a bridge from the first part of the story to the next or as the bridge I n the middle of the chapters...There should be about 20-23)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As Deja walked through the clearing she talked to Iru in her head.

"Do you think everyone will be mad at me for running off like that?"

"No I really don't believe they will be mad at you... I mean maybe surprised because you usually don't run away like that but I think that's about it."

"Yeah I guess...Deja replied but stopped when she noticed she was at the end of the clearing where the forest stared. "I guess we should transport to somewhere in town ".Deja asked Iru.

"Yea maybe like Ichiraku's"

"Hey that would be a good idea", Deja replied grinning, "I mean if Naruto is with them then he would have probably convinced everyone to go there as a break from searching for me."

**At Ichiraku's**

"Achoo" Naruto sneezed

"Um what was that I didn't get that order you just said" Requested Teuchi not exactly sure Naruto his best customer had just requested.

"O, I said ill take another bowl of miso ramen please" Naruto replied finishing his third bowl of ramen

"Ugh Naruto why do we always have to get ramen" Sakura complained eating the new diet ramen

"Because Ichiraku's the best and I'm sure with Deja knowing me she will probably show up here expecting us to be here" Naruto bragged

"Naruto not to offend you but that logic is stupid", Kankuro cut in.

"Yea I doubt Deja will actually expect us to be here" Kiba agreed

"Well knowing Deja she will probably show up here" Shino said adjusting his glasses

"I agree with Shino" Gaara commented "Deja is known for her perceptive skills and studying others habits and how they react to something so she will probably show up here in about 3..2.." 

*POOF*

And with that Deja appeared in a puff of smoke outside the ramen stand

"What did I say?" Gaara bragged slightly grinning.

"I find it kind of creepy he knows where she shows up" Ino whispered to Temari

"Well it's kinda a connection between the two" Temari whispered back about her little brother.

"Deja!" everyone screamed and ran to her except for those to cool to show emotion, A.K.A, Shino Gaara, and Neji.

"Where were you" You had all of us worried" are you crazy" why'd you run off like that" You should be more careful" Were the statements Deja was bombarded with as her friends rushed to her.

"Well all I was doing was thinking and I finally made my decision." I'm not leaving; I'll just have to make sure nothing happens to you guys." Deja laughed

Everyone just stared at her for just a moment as she giggled wondering how she could be so happy after hearing such a sad story of her past then disappearing in tears.

Deja noticed their staring and decided to inform them of what she figured out. "Guys don't worry I had a discussion with Iru and-"

"Who's Iru? "Everyone asked except Naruto Gaara and Shino.

O yea Iru is the 5-taileddolphin horse I have sealed within me. Herr- I mean his name is Irukauma but I call him Iru for short. He is kind of feminine but is extremely strong when it comes down to it. He and I were talking when we were hiding. And he had told me that we could talk without me even having to concentrate on him and we can even see- wait I'm getting off track anyway…. Long story short Iru is the tailed beast sealed into me and he was explaining that every one won't turn on me if someone comes after them because of me and so I decided I will stay as long as none of you turn of me" Deja laughed.

"Smack!" the sound of fist connecting of face was heard as Tenten's fist connected with Deja's arm causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ouch!" Deja exclaimed as she hit the dirt floor, "what WAS THAT FOR. Deja yelped

"FOR BEING STUPID!" Tenten screamed startling everyone for her uncharacteristic outburst.

"Tenten maybe you should rela-"Neji started but was interrupted

"Can it Ice cube I'm talking" She glared AT NEJI, "What would make you think we would turn on you, we are shinobi and comrades and even if some did turn on you, you'd should know you have us other Kunochi to fall back on. So don't go around saying things like that", glared Tenten playfully smirking at Deja holding her hand out to help her up.

"Your right I shouldn't think like that. I'm just grateful that I have such great friends to count on" Deja grinned standing up.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but shouldn't we report back to Tsunade" Shikamaru said trying to get everyone's attention.

"No need I'm right here" said Tsunade showing up behind everyone. "It's ok, I don't need any type of report from you guys. I'm only here to inform you that I'm going to be out of town for a few days and that Deja needs to go shopping before I come back so yea…." I suggest you go shopping tomorrow because it's late now and most stores are closed" so yeah bye and see you in a couple of days" .and with that she disappeared.

"Did she just say shopping?" asked Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"Yeah I have to go shopping for some more clothes and she said to put it on her tab." Deja informed

"So it's finally tomorrow we all go shopping except Choji, Shino, and Kankuro "said Sakura

"Why can't we go "asked Choji offended

Well its couples only and since Deja's single I picked Gaara to go as her date.

"And so tomorrow we all shop and put it on Tsunade's tab." Ino finished evil glinting in her eyes

"Yep so we all should head home for tomorrow will be a long day" finished Sakura

And with that everyone went their separate ways Hinata to the Hyūga compound Neji and Tenten to their apartment Deja, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro to their homes and everyone else to their separate apartments.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Another chapter done. Missed the bus n my parents are nowhere to be found soo I had no one to take to school so now here I am writing this…hope u enjoy and don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13: Shopping

Shopping

This is gunna be fun to write!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, hot topic, Spencer's, or bath and body works …but the lotions I bought from there I do.( TT_TT)

And there is going to be a lot of different POV (Point of views) of the different characters """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Normal POV

RINRINGRING

"Ugh, what time is it?" asked a long haired blue eyed strawberry blond as she looked over at her digital clock. "It's only seven; I have time to sleep some more before we go to the mall she says laying her head back down her eyes pop open after she realizes what she just said," I Have to get up now!"

As soon as Ino came to her senses she was up and about getting ready. She took her shower, brushed her teeth and was now at the most difficult part of the morning, choosing what to wear. As she looked she practically tore through her closet throwing things everywhere successfully making a mess.

"Let's see…I think I will wear this, no maybe these…o no how about this…."

**Meanwhile at Sakura's house**

"AHHH! Its 7:30 I woke up late, Ino and I are supposed to meet at Tenten's house at eight to surprise her! "O crap I better hurry."

Now with this Sakura ran into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and took a shower while brushing her teeth to hurry the process up. As soon as she was finished she went to her room and looked through her things to find what to wear. In the end she decided to wear a pink mini strapless dress with a black wide belt, and pink and black high-tops. And decided to put the back of her hair in a pony tail and leave the rest out. Once she finished she looked at the clock

"OH CRAP!"She exclaimed seeing it was already eight. "I better hurry."

**Back with Ino**

"Hmmm I guess I can wear this" , Ino sighed looking at what she picked out. It was purple and gray stripped dress with a pair of long furry purple boots. And to top it all off she put her hair in a French roll and let her bangs stay and have some of the back out to give herself a serious but flirtatiously playful look. She then looked over to her clock

"O man Sakura is going to kill me if I'm late" she thought as she ran to the door but not before grabbing her gold purse for a burst of color.

**In front of Tenten's house**

AS Sakura and Ino both approached the front of Tenten's house at the same time they welcomed each other with bright smiles.

"How's it going forehead "greeted Ino

"Pretty good Ino pig" Sakura welcomed back kindly

"So are you ready to do this "

"Yep"

"You know how Tenten is right when it comes to these things right?"

"Yea we make one wrong move and she'll kill us."

"Yea so let's be careful"

**Tenten's POV**

I was peacefully sleeping when I kept hearing whispering. I tried blocking it out but it just kept going and it was getting on my nerves. So I decided to get rid of it. I took my Kunai and went down the steps. I opened the door and before I knew what happened I was attacked by two blurs of blonde and pink. And right before I could get a good look I blacked out. When I re awoke I was tied to a chair and couldn't move but what surprised me when I woke up was who was there.

**Normal POV**

AS Tenten came to she was surprised by who was in front of her.

"Morning Tenten had a good night's sleep?" Asked the blonde

"Hope you did cuz today is going to be a long day." inserted the pinkette

"Sakura Ino what are you two doing here?"

"O Nothing just here to help you get dressed to go to the mall."

"And also so you can woo Neji."

"O no I know you are not about to do what I think you are. "Said a frantic Tenten

"Umhmmm yes we are, go Ino" said Sakura looking pretty menacing at the moment

"Mind body control!" Ino yelled and as soon as these things were yelled Tenten suddenly became silent

"Ino did it work"

"Yea it did." Ino said wiping sweat from her brow

"Wait a second Ino aren't you supposed to be in Tenten's body?"

"Nope the jutsu I just used turns here into a mummy kind of so I won't have to go into her mind, I can just command her to do stuff and she does." Explained Ino

"Ok so tell her to take a shower and stuff while we pick out her clothes."

"Tenten do you hear me?"

"Yes" came the blank voice of a now zombie Tenten

"I your master Ino Yamanaka command you Tenten to take a shower put on these" she said snickering handing Tenten an over lacy stripped mint and dark green bra and matching undies" and then come out here."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Tenten came out of the shower and was dressed in the things Ino gave her before going in she was met with the site of an evilly grinning Ino and Sakura.

"The first thing we want you to put on is this" Sakura said handing Tenten a strapless red and black corset top.

"Next we need you to put this on" Ino smirked handing her a black puffy short skirt.

"Now put these on "Said Sakura handing her black leggings that reached her shin. And black and red flats, and lastly a dark black bangle on her left wrist and black necklace with 3 silver balls on it.

"Alright Ino what do we do now, we can't undo the jutsu now or shell change into something else and we can't wait till we get there or the others will notice something's up?" Sakura questioned

"We should wait till we get half way there" Ino answered back

"Alright let's go!"

**Imaline Imalineimaline Imaline Imalineimaline Imaline Imalineimaline Imaline Imalineimaline**

**At the Sabaku's and Deja's house**

**With Temari**

What am I suppose to wear screeched a now showered Temari running around her room in a towel. And then she suddenly stopped now this is perfect she yelled out holding up an outfit then running around finding the right accessories to go with the outfit.

5 minutes later

Temari stood in front of a full length mirror admiring what she wore. It was light brown 3 button vest a long sleeves beige shirt and mid thigh skirt. A necklace Shikamaru gave to her for her last birthday and light brown flat styled heels.

"Temari come down for breakfast "She heard Deja call

Ok

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

With Deja before she called Temari down for breakfast 

Deja currently sat on her bed staring into her closet adjusting her glasses with a sulking look on her face. So far the day hadn't been so great. To start off with she woke up from rolling off her bed and landing on the floor hitting her head on her way down to worsen it. She then grabbed her black framed glasses from her desk on the other side of the room. Then she had rushed into the bathroom forgetting to knock only to see Gaara taking a shower. When realizing what had happened she tried running out but slipped on a puddle banging her head knocking herself out. And that's how she ended up where she was. Now up and staring at her closet.

Once she made up her mind she got off her bed and took the clothes out. What she wore was a green shirt with a necklace printed on it. Then she pulled out a black skirt with a whitish design on it that came to mid thigh. And lastly she pulled a black and green pair of leopard print styled flats. At that moment Gaara walked into the room already dressed to make sure she was ok told her the bathroom was open and said he'd heat up the stove for her to cook when she came down stairs.

She then took a quick shower, washed her hair ,pulled it into two ponytails, threw on her clothes then raced down stairs to start cooking breakfast.

":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

With Gaara

Gaara groaned hearing his alarm clock go off.

"Why did I agree to this" he asked himself while standing to his feet. "I don't even like going to the mall, epically with a group of overly hyper girls"

As he questioned himself he stripped of all his clothing grabbed his fluffy red big towel and walked into his and Deja's shared bathroom forgetting to lock the door leading to Deja's room. He dropped his towel onto the counter and jumped into the shower. After he sat under the steamy water for a while he picked up his bottle of shampoo. As he poured it into his hair he took a long breath of air through his nose smelling the aroma of the strawberry shampoo. Now I know what you're thinking. Gaara of the sand Kazekage likes strawberry shampoo? Well he sure does, and it's probably because it reminds him of strawberry cake he would always have someone make him in secret. So after he finished washing his hair he started to lather himself up with his bar of strawberry soap. But as he finished up he heard a loud thud and banging sound. He then heard feet on the floor a little rustling sound then the door come flying open only to see Deja come running in. their eyes meet for a second her face going red then she turned around trying to make a fast getaway only to slip on a puddle of water that most of formed from the cooling steam. As she slipped she banged her head on the counter her eyes closing. When he noticed she wasn't moving he quietly cursed to himself hurrying to shut off the shower. He walked out of the shower wrapped his towel around his waist then picked Deja off the floor where she laid unconscious in her own little world and took her to her room where he proceeded to lay her on her bed and then go back to his room.

From there he dried off the rest of the water that was on him, and got dressed. He wore red t shirt with a black hoodie over it black Goth pants with random zippers green all over it and green converse.

He then went back into Deja's room only to see her sulking on her bead throwing death glares at the clothes in her closet. He let her know that the bathroom was open and that he would go downstairs and prepare the kitchen for her to cook.

?

In Hinata's room

Newly showered Hinata stood in front of her bed rapped in a lavender towel wondering if she should wear what she picked out. She didn't want to look like she was the only one dressed nicely but also didn't want to look under dressed. But in the end she decided to go with what she picked out.

It was a purple gray and white off strapless mini dress, she wore black leggings that went just below her knees with lace at the end of them. She then wore sleeves that went from her elbow and flared out around her wrist. And lastly she wore a pair of her favorite purple converse.

To finish up she put two braids in the front of her hair to keep the bangs out the way and put them in a ponytail and left the rest out. (If this confuses you I have a picture of all the characters on my deviant art account.)

She then looked over to her clock and saw the time. Now I have to go to Deja's house she thought to herself running out of the house.

With Naruto

Naruto ran around his room in search of something to wear. So far he had no luck with just about everything in his closet being dirty.

"Aw I forgot to do the laundry again" he sighed while still going through his closet.

As he sauntered back over to his bed he noticed a bright colored package poking from under his bed. He went to go pick it up and saw it had a card on it. It read:

Dear Naruto-Kun,

If you're reading this then it means I probably forgot to remind to wash your clothes. I apologize for doing so and I hope you except my gift as forgiveness. I hope you like it and it fits well

Signed, Hinata-Chan

"Aw that is so nice of Hina-Chan!" I need to remember to buy her a gift while we are at the mall" Naruto thought to himself.

When he opened it he was delighted with what he saw. It was a sleeveless orange hoodie a black short sleeve shirt and black pants with a chain going from the left front to back pocket.

"This is great! And I have the perfect sneakers to go with these" he cheered rummaging through the closet for them "Aha!" he once again cheered as he pulled out a pair of black orange and white Nikes.

"Now all I have to do is take a shower and get dressed

15 minutes later

'Well that fast.' He thought as he looked over to his clock. "I should be going" and with that he dashed out the house towards the Sabaku and Deja's resident.

_(skipping everyone else)_

At 8:30 everybody was standing outside of the Sabaku home waiting for one last person.

"Hey I think I see him" Sakura shouts pointing to the person walking towards them.

"Morning" Shikamaru yawns walking up to the group of people.

And so once that was done they were off.

They arrived at the mall in a matter of minutes.

"So where should we start?" Ino questioned

"How about there?" Hinata suggested pointing to a store that had the sign SALE in big red letters in the window.

"Ok then let's go" Deja agreed walking into the store

They looked around for a few minutes. They began stuffing carts with stuff not even checking the price. Once they were done they checked out and left. Everybody having 3 bags in hand, this mostly was the girls stuff.

They continued walking through the town until they saw one store they couldn't resist. Bath and body works. The guys groan as the girls force the bags into their hands and run off.

'Mm smell this" Hinata suggested holding up a bottle of be enchanted lotion to Tenten

"That does smell good. And it really fits you. You should get it."Tenten agreed

And that's what she did she got the lotion, body butter, perfume and shower gel she even got a men's lotion called twilight woods for Naruto . At this time everybody had picked theirs to. Ino got the carried away lotion, body butter, perfume and shower gel and ocean for Choji, Sakura the Pink Chiffon ones and classic for lee, Tenten got the midnight pomegranate ones, and a noir for Neji, and Temari the forever sunshine ones and citron for Shikamaru.

They went to the counter and the cashier checked them out. As she did the watched the amount grow.

**Items price**

Lotions …10.50

*10

$105

Body butter….12.50

*5

$62.50

Perfume….14.00

*5

$70

Shower gel…..10.50

*5

$52.50

TAX…7%

TOTAL… $310.30

In the end they spent a lot more than expected but put it on Tsunade's tab hoping she wouldn't kill them later on.

They headed back to the house and said goodbye to one another everybody having their bags in hands.

"That was fun! " Deja said to Gaara and Temari as they walked in to the house

"Yea…except us guys got stuck having to carry you guy's bags" Gaara interjected putting his bag of stuff down. While the girls had been in bath and body works the guys had wandered off to Spencer's and hot topic.

"Don't complain it could have been worse." Temari said

"how so?" Gaara asked really wanting to know what his sister was going to say

"You could be one of them. 'She sad pointing to the group of lonely moping boys sitting in the living room.

They all laughed at that,

Eh hem….yeaaaaa

Ja'ne


	14. Chapter 14: Relaxing

Relaxation

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Not funny." Kankuro mutters as he stands.

Temari giggles. "It kind of is." She flicks her brothers' forehead.

Kankuro sighs. "It's not like we chose to be the single ones."

"That's true." Choji agrees. "We have our own love interest but they just don't feel the same."

Io perks up at the sound of that. "Mr. Akimichi is in love?"

Choji blanches, "No."

She rolls her eyes and lets it go.

"So what will we be doing now?" Shino interjects quietly.

"Well we need to help Desake settle in, then we can relax." Sakura yawns.

"Good idea." Tenten nods

##############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######################

(After cleaning house and putting things away)

"Can I make a suggestion?" Gaara asks as he looks around the living room at his bored friends.

Kiba nods.

"How about we go to the hot springs? It's almost sunset and from my observations no one really goes there around this time of day." He explains.

"T-that would be fun." Hinata smiles.

Neji thinks. "As long as we go to a hot spring without mix bathing I'm fin."

"Why? You don't want us guys to see you girls on the other side? No worries Neji, We'll keep from your side." Naruto jokes as the others laugh.

"Hn." Neji growls.

"Well let's go!" Lee cheers as he slings his arm over his male teammates shoulder. "And no more jokes about Neji's feminine and soft looks! I assure you he is a guy due to when I caught him and Tente-"

"That's enough lee!" A red faced Tenten exclaims as she slaps a hand over his mouth.

The girls look at her skeptically.

Desake smiles. "Let's go." She pulls Shino along and out the door. Gaara glares and follows closely behind.

(At the hot springs.)

With the girls.

"Why are you guys so shy?" Temari asks as she tosses her towel and stands in all her naked glory in the middle of the water.

"We aren't shy… we just aren't as open as you." Tenten states holding her towel closer.

Ino grins. "It's just us girls though, why hold back?" She copies Temari.

"Some of us just aren't use to letting it all hang out." Sakura murmurs.

"Or is it the fact that you have nothing that hangs?" Ino giggles.

Sakura huffs and pulls her towel closer to her chest.

Temari looks to Hinata. "You have nothing to be scared of! You're a knock out!"

"I'm just very elf conscious... And I don't want to offend anyone." She whispers.

"You won't." Temari says gently. She then looks to Desake. "And you?"

She looks into the water. I'm not as attractive as you guys or thin…"

Tenten rolls her eyes. "You're kidding? You're freaking hot!"

"And who cares about being thin? You're not fat at all! It's called being thick! You and Hinata both are! So strip!" Temari commands.

With the guys

"Did I just hear your girlfriend say strip?" Naruto practically drools as he looks at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yawns and looks over. "Yea, she has a tendency to do that."

"Kinky, eh?" Kiba wiggles his eyebrows.

"EWWW! That's our sister!" Kankuro covers his ears.

Neji shrugs. "It's true though… I remember once she came over asking Hinata for some cooling cream. She said something about some awesome spankings."

Shikamaru blushes.

"AH! I see you guys have been living to the great standard of adventurous youth!" Lee grins.

Choji nods. "Imagine sharing an apartment with them."

"Or a joint mission." Shino adds.

Gaara clears his throat. "I have no need to hear… this." Both Kankuro and him glare at Shikamaru.

"W-well what about you and Hinata, Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaims trying to get the attention off of himself.

"What?" Neji glares.

"Nothing!" Naruto exclaims. He sighs in relief when the girls call over.

"It's time to go! The hot springs is closing!" Sakura yells

"Okay!" The guys yell as they get out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Outside)

"That was so much fun." Tenten yawns as she leans on Neji.

"It sure was!" Ino giggle as she pinches Kiba's side. "Now we have to get to his house because he told his mom I'm coming for dinner."

Kiba smiles sheepishly. "Bye guys." He waves as his girlfriend drags him away.

"I must go too, I have errands to run tomorrow with my dad." Shino bows and disappears.

"We have a joint mission!" Sakura cheers as she throws her arms over Lee and Naruto's shoulders.

"We have to go too." Neji SAYS.

Hinata nods. "We need to get sleep." So they say their goodbyes and leave with Tenten.

"Wanna sleep ov-"

"NO!" Kankuro and Gaara exclaim as they interrupt Shikamaru's invitation to their sister.

He sigh. He looks at his best friend Choji. "Would you…?"

He nods. They leave together.

Kankuro grins. "That leaves us four!"

"Yay!" Temari says sarcastically as she turns and walks to their temporary home.

Desake giggles. "Wait up!" she chases after her.

Gaara follows closely as they all head home for the night.

Wow, I feel terrible. It's been a year since I updated. But no worries. I'll be updating more often! Thanks for the patience.


End file.
